Washed Up On Plastic Beach
by LadyMae11
Summary: A strange girl arrives on the shore of Plastic Beach, carried by a surging storm. How will the members of the island react to this mysterious castaway?
1. Chapter 1

PART 1: WASHED UP ON PLASTIC BEACH

The water was icy. Sharp, like nails dragging themselves across her pale skin. Again and again, waves struck her frail form and dragged her deeper into the abysmal water. The ocean was like a hungry lover, it would not let her lie. Flashes of brilliant light shot through the sky above her, the deep rumble of thunder barely audible over the crashing of the waves. The mother of all storms. Suddenly, the same force dragging her deeper would thrust her back to the surface again, and she would suck in the air, grappling desperately for an object to cling to, though she knew she her searching fingers would find none. In a split second, the lightning illuminated the sky, and the girl saw the shadows of beasts swirl dimly beneath her own silhouette. They were hungry, these creatures of the sea. She knew she didn't have long left before one would strike vehemently from below, and drag her into a watery grave.

A surging tide pulled once again at her body, and she became submerged. The girl was weak, so weak. There was no strength that she possessed that could save her now, and she allowed the herself to sink, slowly, towards the ocean floor.

She could feel her mind fading in and out of consciousness, thoughts became sleepier, more muddled. The water was calmer down here, it cradled her as a mother would cradle her child. With waning strength, the girl opened her eyes. A notion, half formed in her oxygen starved brain, slowly unfurled itself. She felt a desire to take in her surroundings before they were to become her tomb, to once more glimpse upon a feature of the earth that had riddled and mystified her existence. The girl peered into the murky blue gloom, and started. There, before her, was something of an immense size. Too large to be any kind of creature. With the small ounces of logic left in her befuddled mind, the girl deduced that this may be her saving grace. Her chance. She did not have to die on this night. Vainly, she struck out with her arms and legs, willing her body to move towards the surface. Bright white lights danced before her eyes, she needed air, and soon. Painfully, her small form crept towards the surface until...

She broke through into the night air, her head reeling with the effort of it all. The waves were still tugging with a vengeance, but as the oxygen returned to her system she pulled herself forward. Within moments, she had a grip on something. Splinters dug themselves into her skin. Ignoring this, the girl latched her second hand onto the wooden surface, clawing her way upwards. An arm, a leg, suddenly she heaved herself out of the water. Her body was greeted by a flat, wooden surface.

'_A jetty' _she thought. '_I'm on a jetty...' _but that was all she could think before darkness washed over her, and she collapsed in exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl turned, slowly. Behind her stood a man, dark haired with a sickly complexion. He must have been in his 40's. He surveyed her warily, and she him. She was an odd figure, to say the least, thin with weeks of little food. She was dressed in black, an odd sort of strapless tunic that reached her knees, but with a trail of shredded material at the back. Her feet were bound loosely in strips of black cotton, her hair disheveled from the storm. What struck him most were her eyes. They were a misty grey, not suited to the young face that they sat in.

"_My name is Marcelene" _

Her voice was surprising, full of richness and warmth. He nodded, more to himself than to her.

"_How did you even get 'ere?"_ he asked.

Marcelene took a breath, and steadied herself.

"_There...there was a storm. I need food. I'll leave soon."_

Her odd manner of speaking was off-putting. He nodded again, and motioned that she should follow him. The jetty lead off the some steps, ending at a cavernous front door. He stopped, suddenly, in front of the entrance.

"_Err...right well I'm Murdoc. We'll get you inside an' then maybe see about food or somethin', an' then we'll find a way to get you off MY island...though how you got here in the first place..." _he trailed off.

Murdoc swung open the metal door and they walked inside. The entrance lead into a small, dingy room, filled mostly by junk that was clustered around what appeared to be an elevator. To the left stood a small man, impeccably dressed in a white suit and bow tie.

"_Ohh err, thats Tattoo. Yeaah, yeah he's the doorman I think. AREN'T YOU, TATTOO.?YOU'RE THE DOORMAN, AREN'T YOU?"_

Murdoc yelled the last few words, directing them towards the tiny figure. Tattoo simply smiled and gestured towards the elevator. Marcelene stared blankly. Murdoc hit a button next to the door, and with a rusty screech, the doors slid open. Graffiti marred the walls of the elevator's interior, most of it entirely unreadable. He seemed unsure, for a moment, as if pondering where to go first, but then Murdoc slammed the button labelled "Study/Studio" and the elevator lurched upwards. He felt uncomfortable, really, standing next to this odd girl whom he knew nothing about. How did he know the boogieman didn't send her? She could be evil, a little demon in an innocent disguise. The elevator rattled to a stop, and he stepped out into the study. She followed, timidly, and stood without saying a word.

"_I'm steppin' out to grab some stuff for ya. You,err, you wait here. And don't touch anything. aw'right?" _Murdoc churned the words out quickly.

"_Yes." _Marcelene answered.

He grunted and left the room. It was a circular space, fitted with a desk, a bookshelf, and a strange assortment of things. From the window she could see the sun sinking slowly into the now calm sea. The horizon was a myriad of colours, the pinks and blues and purples all melding and folding into a singular haze. Marcelene pressed her forehead against the cool glass, and closed her eyes. She spun around as Murdoc re-entered the room, carrying an average sized box, objects spewing over the rim. He glanced at the sunset and frowned. It occured to him that she may have to stay the night.

"_Its gettin' late so, look, you can kip on that sofa and we'll figure this out tomorrow or somethin'." _He spoke grudgingly. "_Here" _he said, tossing her a bottle of water and a ready-made sandwich "_Get stuck into those. I've gotta...go..do stuff...I'll come back in the morning." _

Marcelene caught the food and watched as he left. She wandered over to where a battered old sofa sat beside a fish tank, and sank gratefully into the seat. Greedily, she opened the water and gulped it down, and began to tear ravenously at the sandwich. Hunger raked at the inside of her stomach. However, Marcelene was only half way through before her exhaustion overpowered her again, and she fell deeply asleep, dropping both sandwich and bottle. Outside the door, Murdoc stood silently, watching through a small crack in the metal. A hand tapped nervously on his shoulder, and he spun around in fright. There stood a tall, lanky male with blue hair and hollow eyes. This was 2D. Murdoc hit him around the head.

"_Faceache! What d'ya think your doin' sneaking around. I thought I told that bloody whale to keep you in your room." _he snarled.

"_Well, it did for ages, but I made a donk machine and it scared the whale off'." _2D retorted, looking slightly afraid.

"_You made a what?"_

"_A donk machine, see its this 'fing that-"_

"_I don't care about your rubbish conk machines, we've got a visitor"_

Murdoc motioned to the crack in the door. 2D stepped forward curiously and peered through. From their secret location, they could see Marcelene spread across the sofa. Her gangly limbs gave her an air of gracefulness, even while she was asleep. Her messy, honey coloured hair, that seemed to bring together a thousand subtle tones, had fallen in front of her eyes. 2D quietly opened the door, ignoring Murdoc's angry hiss. He approached the sleeping figure, and stood for just a moment, observing her. He crossed the room in a few strides and picked up an old blanket. Walking back, he shook it out and carefully laid it over Marcelene, stopping momentarily to sweep the locks of hair out of her face. The sky was drenched in darkness now, a small lamp glowed dimly in the corner of the room. The fish tank's fluorescent light spilled onto the sofa, making Marcelene look both haunting and mesmerizing. She was uncommonly beautiful, this strange little castaway. He crept back across the room and closed the door.

"_What's 'er name, Mudz?" _2D asked.

"_Eh I dunno, "Marcelene" or somthin' stupid like that" _said Murdoc, already turning to leave.

"_Marcelene..." _2D repeated softly.

Unbeknownst to the pair, the sleeper had suddenly woken. One pale grey eye was open, and the harsh synthetic light from the fish tank reflected eerily upon it. The morning would come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Marcelene woke slowly this time, her head still heavy with sleep. It was early. The sky outside had taken on a greyish sheen, and thick dark clouds yet again laced the horizon. More rain. Another storm. Hateful weather. She shook her head and looked around. The faded blanket was still covering her, and she thought momentarily of the figure that had placed it there. Stretching, Marcelene stood up. She stooped to pick up the abandoned sandwich and bottle and placed both in a waste paper basket that sat nearby, which for some reason was full of jellyfish. She also neatly folded the blanket and placed it on the sofa. However untidy this place already was, she was not about to add to the mess. Plus, Marcelene had a feeling this "Murdoc" character might not be too pleased by the weather. He seemed unnerved by her, she had noticed this. It would be likely that he sent her off into the rain today, probably in a shoddy tin boat, but Marcelene didn't think to blame him. He had every right to be distrusting of her. A strange girl in the middle of the ocean. Uncommon. Creepy. Mysterious. Precisely what she was. After all, this did appear to be his place. Speaking of which, what was this island? Why was it here? Her thoughts were interrupted as the door of the elevator screeched open once more. The figure standing in the flickering neon lights jumped. It was 2D. Marcelene stared at him.

"_Ohh errr, Im sorry, I dint' know you was awake. I fought' you might've been still sleepin', y'know? I'll just go.." _2D blushed and muttered.

"_No, it is quite alright. I am Marcelene." _she said "_I am sorry, I won't be here long. Murdoc said he'd find a way to get me off the island".  
>Her words were spoken swiftly, and with rigid formality. She was like a duchess in beggar's rags.<em>

2D looked as if he was about to say something else, then stopped, and strode across the room. He picked up a banjo that lay in the corner, and made his way back to the door. Before he left, he spun around, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"_Has Mudz...I mean , has Murdoc shown you round yet then? _he asked. Marcelene shook her head. "_Cos...cos even if your going, I could still show you round I 'spose. Yeah?" _2D finished lamely.

"_I can not see that it would hurt. Should we tell Murdoc though?" _Marcelene asked.

"_Oh he won' show his face till later anyway, lazy sod." _2D responded, and Marcelene forced a small smile

2D's face lit up. Marcelene stood to follow him out of the room.

"_We'll start wiv the studio. I'm 2D by the way," _he said, as he held the door open for her. She walked inside. This room was also circular, and contained the most fantastic collection of musical instruments she had ever seen. Everything was piled haphazardly onto various desks. Guitars lay strewn in corners, keyboards littered the chairs and table tops. An ancient pianola stood against the windows to the right. Marcelene surveyed the room, her eyes glassy with interest. 2D stood awkwardly behind her, still holding the banjo.

"_You can muck about wiv the instruments if you want..." _he said.

Marcelene stepped forward lightly, and picked up a guitar. She strummed a few chords and looked at him.

"_Why do you have all of these?" _she asked, motioning to the instruments.

"_Well, we're a band actually. This is where we recorded our new album"_

2D strode to the nearest desk, placed the banjo on the chair and picked up a keyboard. "_D'you play' at all then?". _He looked at her inquiringly.

For the first time, Marcelene coloured slightly, her pale skin painted momentarily with a rosy hue.

"_I used to. When I was younger." _

2D nodded with interest.

"_I do vocals for the band. And I play synth too. Luv' the electronical instruments, the keyboards and stuff. They're my area of ex-per-tise" _

2D placed emphasis on the last word. Suddenly, he too looked a bit embarrassed, and stared down at the keyboard.

"_I fink' we'll go round the rest of the place now, and come back' to the studio later maybe" _he said, and put down the synth. Marcelene leant the guitar against a chair, and followed 2D as he strode back out into the study, and pushed the button on the elevator. As the doors rattled closed, he looked at her again.

"_Er, to be honest there ent' that much to see round here, but that button there takes you up to Mudz's room" _2D said, pointing at the button labelled "Master Bedroom". "-_and this one takes you to the engine room. And this one takes you to my room."_

He pressed the very last button, and the elevator jolted downwards.

"_Its below the ocean, my room. Mudz did it cos Im scared of whale-...cos he fought' I'd like it better down here". _

2D looked furious with himself, and it was a relief to him that the elevator doors slid open again. He stepped into the new space. Marcelene followed daintily out of the lift and into 2D's bedroom. The walls were deep purple, and, like the other rooms so far, it was littered with odd objects. A tiki mask here, a spacesuit there. Various wires and plugs ran across the floor, connected to sockets that were hidden from view. She noticed him staring at her, as if waiting for a reaction.

"_It is nice in here. It's almost like a little under-sea museum of interesting things. You even have a port-hole" _Marcelene said.

2D laughed nervously. Marcelene stared.

"_Well I don' really know where else to take you now. Theres outside and everyfing' but its raining so..." _2D trailed off. "_Oh, hang on!" _he said, and went to a nearby cabinet.

"_I've got some horror films. You wanna watch them wiv me?_

The pair trooped back into the elevator, 2D nattering happily about his DVDs. They reached the study, and Marcelene watched as 2D hit a button, and a screen and projector came into view. Barely needing to reach, 2D slotted the DVD into the projector and pressed play. In that moment, the door burst open and Murdoc walked in. He stood, surprised at the scene that greeted him. Marcelene stood quietly, and 2D paused the disc. Murdoc's eyes darted from one to the other. Suddenly, he grabbed 2D and stormed out of the room, dragging his little blue haired friend with him. He slammed the door.

"2D,_ what the bloody 'ell do you think you're doing?" _Murdoc growled, shoving him against the wall. 2D quailed.


End file.
